


Reciprocal

by 2inchlich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Broken Bones, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Violence, weaponized incels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2inchlich/pseuds/2inchlich
Summary: What's the cost of being protected?  Does anyone act out of kindness, and not out of a selfish sense of obligation?





	Reciprocal

Rosalie lay alone on Victor's bed. It was late. She was exhausted. The overwhelming sensation of being tiny was palpable even when she was alone. She was too small to get up and turn off the lamp on the bedside table, she was too small to sleep soundly without fear of at least one of the giants in this house hurting her--if not outright killing her. She was too small to do anything but sit and wait for whatever was going to happen to just happen, and there was nothing she could do to fight it. That fact was the most upsetting to her. The helplessness. She hated feeling useless. She hated her inability to save herself.

She had begun to drift off though. Her sleep was often plagued by nightmares, but was welcome over the reality of her situation. She had just fallen asleep when she felt a gentle, albeit rough, finger brushing along her cheek and down her arm. She awoke with a start, scrambling away from the massive hand instinctively. It was Victor. She relaxed slightly. He'd been her savior lately. She didn't like him, but he'd gone out of his way to rescue her multiple times from Sebastian's increasing attempts to take her and torture her. Victor was always there to save her. She was able to force herself to feel grateful for this.

"Sorry," she mumbled sleepily.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Just wanted to scoot you over a bit," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, unlacing and sliding his boots off neatly. He nudged them beneath his bed with his feet and smiled politely at Rosalie. 

She forced a small smile. It was a struggle to do that much. This man had kidnapped her, even if he had been protecting her lately. She didn't even owe him as much polite kindness as she was giving him now. She clutched the sheets tight beneath her as he lay down beside her and rested one of his large, scarred hands nearby. He lay on his side, tapping his fingers slightly against the surface of the bed as he watched her closely.

"Do you need something," she asked impatiently. She hated when he did this. He would just stare at her for long periods of time. She tried to ignore it usually, but sometimes it was too much, too creepy.

He smiled and shrugged. "I might," he responded.

That was unusual. Normally he would just brush her brusque comments off and respond kindly in feeble attempts to placate her.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him and fell still. Sebastian was more the type to force her to do things. But the tone in Victor's voice seemed to imply that he wanted something from her beyond the companionship she reluctantly provided. She didn't ask what he wanted. She laid down on her side, facing away from him.

"Yeah, well, I need you to turn that light off. I'm exhausted." 

The room was dead silent and the giant behind her was completely still after this remark. At first, she thought nothing of it. After several long seconds, however, she felt her breath hitch in her throat with the realization of what she'd done. This man was easily 200 feet tall. She was nothing to him. And no man would have any qualms about disposing of something meaningless to him. 

She didn't move. She desperately wanted to turn to see his face, to gauge his reaction to her cold attitude. She couldn't. 

When she felt one of his fingers gently press into her arm once more she let out a frightened yelp. She hated herself for it. She didn't want him realizing how utterly weak she felt--how weak she really was past the harsh exterior. He ignored her cry and slowly used his finger to roll her onto her back. He'd positioned himself so that he was leaning over her now, red hair hanging in a soft canopy above her. She tried to look him in the eye but couldn't. His gaze was cold. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, just for him to nudge her head back up to face him. 

"Look at me," he said, voice low, and calm, and much harder than she'd ever heard it before. She obeyed, fear controlling her now.

The scarred face above her was nearly emotionless, but she could see the faintest bit of malice and it chilled her. The giant's eye patch only contributed to his frightening appearance. She struggled to stifle a whimper she felt rising in her throat, and managed to cut it off after letting out a soft gasp. He held her head between two fingers, not tight enough to hurt--or muffle her hearing even--but enough that she couldn't move, and enough to send the message that he could crush her head if he felt like it. Feeling unsafe wasn't a new experience for her by any means, but this feeling coming from Victor instead of his brother absolutely was. The fact that a man who'd been protective of her to an extent was now a source of terror was shocking to her. She was now faced with her own mortality in a new way than she'd ever been faced with it before.

He leaned in closer, squeezing ever so slightly. She bit her tongue in another attempt to muffle any further sounds which could reveal just how afraid she was. 

"I have been nothing but kind to you," he said. He initially sounded very calm, albeit disappointed, but the anger rising in his voice wasn't entirely hidden. "I have been nothing but kind, and you still treat me like this? Like I'm 'annoying'? Like I'm 'inconveniencing' you?" Pure venom clung to every word the giant uttered to his now trembling captive.

He released his grasp on her head, lowering his hand so that it completely covered the lower half of his body. "I've been kind to you just wanting you to _love me_. To _worship_ me. Is that so much to ask for? I've literally kept you alive. Sebastian would have killed you long ago if I hadn't been there to save you. Do you even realize that?"

Now it was Rosalie's turn to feel anger. He had been nice to her because he wanted her to _love_ him? She spat at him, his face close enough for the glob of phlegm to splat directly on his nose. He glared and wiped it away. 

He was about to speak, when Rosalie cut him off. She wasn't thinking. She recalled him mentioning his wife dying long ago. But she wasn't _really_ thinking. She just wanted to hurt him. "I'm glad your wife died. Nobody deserves to live as a slave to a monster like you." 

Victor's face displayed a range of emotions over the matter of a couple seconds. Shock. Confusion. Sorrow. And then finally anger once more. He slid his hand down further, so that he grasped one of her legs between his fingers. She struggled, and he flicked her hard in the chest with his other hand, quickly ending her struggles. With the air knocked out of her and stars in front of her eyes she barely understood what he said to her. 

"You're going to start worshiping me. You're going to agree to treat me like a god, or I'll break your legs." 

She didn't respond fast enough. He flexed his fingers just slightly and her leg snapped, bent at an angle it shouldn't have been bent at. She screamed in agony, gasping for air as he shifted his grip onto her other leg. She doubled over and pressed her hands to his fingertip, inhaling sharply as she tried to speak. He paused. He nodded and let her go. She wasn't able to form a coherent sentence but he accepted her panicked cries as a satisfactory answer. He left her on the bed, standing. The motion from the bed accompanying his movement caused her to be jostled around, causing only more pain to her wounded leg. 

"If you try to run, I'll kill you," he said. And she believed him.


End file.
